


我和前任拍耽改 番外

by dxaac



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac
Summary: 无论做过多少次这样的事情，王源总是显得那么生疏，恰到好处得纯情又漂亮。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, 凯源 - Relationship, 王俊凯/王源
Kudos: 14





	我和前任拍耽改 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 岛上写手的接文

无论做过多少次这样的事情，王源总是显得那么生疏，恰到好处得纯情又漂亮。

晚饭的时候王俊凯给人灌了点酒，眼下又被他扒光了扔上床，小朋友抬起手捂脸，半蜷着身子不看他。

相比起床上人的一丝不挂，王俊凯还穿着红毯直播时的那身西装，他看着王源一下紧绷起来的姿势笑笑，一步步走到人的床边坐下来，不疾不徐的模样昭示着被他良好掌握的情事节奏。

伸手把王源还侧着的身子翻过面来，王俊凯轻轻地拉下人挡着脸的手，用气声警告道：“再不听话，就会被绑起来。”

话虽是这么说，但通常情况下王俊凯都用不到那手段，绑起来人就挠不了他的背。他想要全方位地去感受，王源为他失控的样子。

从炸了毛的发丝尖到蜷缩起来还泛着粉的小脚趾，王俊凯仅仅是用视线就这么一遍扫下来，王源就起了反应。太烫了。

王源伸手往下，带了点急不可耐的焦躁，却不料在半路被王俊凯拦了下来。王俊凯顺势起身，曲起右腿半跪在人另一侧的床上，他一手抓过王源的两只细手腕拉高了按在头顶，一手又往下富有技巧性地去揉捏人的腿根。

王俊凯一直在绕着他的下体打转，王源全起来了，事实上，单从性这方面来说，王源完全是个急性子。也不知道是抓准了这一点，还是对方本就如此，王俊凯在这方面却总是意外得有耐心，眼神里的温度有多烧人，手上的动作就有多慢条斯理。

“王俊凯......”

王源在床上的声音一向很粘，王俊凯喜欢听他叫他，眼里染上了点笑意，抬手往上移了半分，手背正正擦过了人的柱身，这一下惹得身下人“唔”了一声，可王俊凯没再继续，转而顺着那条沟壑移向了人的后方。

“别...先前面...俊凯......”

王俊凯从床头掏了润滑剂，这会儿已经在单手开盖了，“还有吗，叫点别的听听。”

“哥......”

王俊凯俯身低头，跟人交换了一个深吻。

可他依旧是没碰自己的前面，王源不自觉地挺起腰隔着西装蹭了蹭人的小腹，他也不知道对方想要的到底是什么，只好胡乱猜测道：“小俊，帮我...啊，疼——”

“你、叫、谁、小？”

王俊凯看着人一下软下去大半的前头，也觉得自己有些操之过急，轻轻转着手指揉按着人的内壁，听人又咬着嘴唇轻哼出声，这才伸出手来解了自己的裤头。

王源看见他的动作，挣了挣手腕，王俊凯也没多想，松了手等着人抱上来，哪知道他这才拔了枪，身下人就自动翻了个面。

身后一阵没动静，王源有点奇怪，以为是他俩第一次做这个体位，王俊凯不熟悉，抬了抬屁股，又开口解释道：“我看网上说，这个姿势不容易疼。”

王源没想到，王俊凯的回应会是自己屁股上大力的一巴掌，和一下子冷下来的嗓音：“王源，排着队想给我下药的人不少，看不到你的脸，我可硬不起来。”

这话的信息量太大，可王源眼下还处在精虫上脑的阶段，一下竟是有些愣住了。

“你确定还不转过来吗？”

王源直接坐起了身。

王俊凯垂眸看着攀上自己后颈的小朋友，顺势坐到床沿，任人扶着自己的柱身往下坐。

区区几根手指与真枪实弹到底是有些区别，王源一手按在身下人的根部把控着挺进的速度，一手又套弄起自己的身前，试图缓解自己身后放松不下来的艰涩感。

吃不下了。

王俊凯一手按在床边，一手虚虚地揽在人的后腰，他也不动作，就这么微眯起眼沉沉地看着大腿上的王源，人咬紧下唇一直闭着眼，满脸的隐忍总让他有种在亵渎处子的错觉。

王俊凯抬胯，往上又一下顶进去半寸，然后抬手按过人的后脑勺吻住，吞下他的一声痛呼，交缠间用气声命令道：“睁开眼，看着我。”

王源听话地睁眼，眼里映出对方浓黑的瞳仁，还没来得及惊叹漂亮，就被人身下的再次动作吓得惊叫出声。

王源收紧了胳膊搂住王俊凯的脖子，嘴里胡乱地喊着“俊凯、哥哥”，跪起身还想往上窜，然后被一把钳住了腰身。王俊凯也不再深入，只就着现有的进度，深深浅浅地在人的穴口磨蹭着。

“继续叫，我一会儿轻点。”

王源凑过去咬王俊凯的下唇，他被人顶弄得有些迷糊，快感一点点地从身下的交合处漫了上来，侵吞着他所剩无几的神智，他甚至听不太分明对方在讲些什么。

王俊凯被人底下分泌出来的肠液浸润过前端，裹吸着他的内壁也渐渐湿软了下来，知道是时候了，便握住人的腰胯重重地压了下去。

也不知道真是他运气好，还是实在是对于王源的身体过分熟悉，只是这一下，王俊凯就不偏不倚地碾过了怀里人的敏感点。

王源张嘴咬住他的肩头，脑内白光一闪，当时就射了王俊凯一身。

王俊凯笑笑，偏头咬住人的耳廓，问他：“谁准你射的？”

王源显然是还处在高潮的余韵里，羞耻心全无，伸手抱住王俊凯的腰身就突然没头没尾地来了一句：“谢谢学长。”

王俊凯托着人后臀的手僵了僵。

然后猛地把人放倒在床上。

“再叫一遍。”

王俊凯飞快地把自己整根都抽了出来，“再叫一遍就给你。”

王源这一晚上只觉得自己怕是至少叫了得有上千遍，最后几乎是哭着在求他：“学长，我不要了……”

持续的干性高潮让他快要奔溃，王俊凯大开大合的肏动像是没个尽头，每一下都大力地冲着他的g点碾过去，要知道，这人平时不这样，虽然也过分持久，但总不至于追着他的前列腺不放。

“源源。”

王俊凯终于又开口了。

王源通红着眼眶还在掉眼泪，只用哭腔应一声“嗯”。

“你知道我高三那会儿每天摸着你后颈上那颗痣的时候都在想什么吗？”

王俊凯说着俯下身，拿手撑在人的脸侧，两人的距离近到王源能感觉到对方长长的眼睫扫到了自己的眼睑上，王源从人的眼里看到自己满脸茫然的倒映。好在王俊凯也没让他等太久。

“我那时候想着得再等等，得等你高考，等你毕业，等你搬进我的公寓里......”

王源眨一眨眼，愣住了。

“可谁能想到，这一等就是六年。”

王俊凯伸手轻抚上人的眼睛，往下滑到鼻梁，最后停在王源的嘴唇上，“宝宝，我今晚放肆一次，好不好？”

王源也不回话，抬手搂上王俊凯的后颈，把还打着颤的双腿又重新挂回了人的后腰。


End file.
